In 2014, I became the Acting Clinical Director of the Women's Malignancies Branch. We are currently in the process of analyzing specimens and data from clinical trials 07C0058 - Bevacizumab and Sorafenib phase 2 in ovarian cancer; 08C0092 - Carboplatin and Olaparib in three cohort of patients: BRCA mutation carriers, high-grade serous ovarian cancer, triple negative breast cancer; and 09-C-0019 phase 1 study of bevacizumab and dasatinib. In 2016 we published the results of clinical trial 12C0191 - SMAC-mimetic birinapant phase 2 in ovarian cancer. Study 09C0019 - Bevacizumab and Dasatinib phase 1 trial is closed to accrual but has 2 patients in follow up where we continue to collect biospecimens. We also have a blood collection study 14-C-0056 that continued to collect samples in 2016. Multiple clinical trials are under development at the concept stage or are under review by IRB.